A Lesson in BFlat
by Mycha
Summary: That cacophony is music? And you like it?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters used in this story. I just really like the characters and enjoy playing in their world.

* * *

**A Lesson in B-Flat**

The cacophony assaulted her as soon as Robin entered Harry's restaurant. She supposed some would call it music – Harry had told her a jazz band was playing that evening – but to her untrained ear, it simply sounded like noise. Hurriedly she went to the bar, intent on ordering her espresso and leaving quickly.

That was the plan, at least, until she saw Amon. Her normally brooding partner sat in the corner, eyes closed, with probably the most peaceful look that she had ever seen on his face. The look alone was enough to cause her to pause. Curious, she stepped over to him.

"Amon?" she asked cautiously, unsure if he was awake, but skeptical that he could be asleep amidst all this noise.

Smirking, Amon opened one eye to look at his young partner. The look of confusion on her face almost caused him to smile.

"Yes?"

"Do you... enjoy this?" The incredulity in her voice caused him to have to redouble his effort to keep his standard, stoic facade.

"Shhh," he whispered lowly, placing a finger over her lips. "Close your eyes and listen."

Silently she obeyed, cheeks flushing slightly because of his actions. After a few beats, he quietly spoke again.

"Let your mind go and let the music speak."

Slightly befuddled, the strawberry blonde attempted to do as instructed. Initially, it continued to simply sound like noise. Shifting uncomfortably, she was just about to say something when she heard it – the low soulful song of the saxophone stuck out from the noise. Amon knew she understood when he felt her lips smile under his lone finger.

Slowly, the young woman began to hear the different instruments and how their notes complemented each other. The lower sounding saxophone seemed to nag the drums. The drums responded by getting louder and louder, exclaiming it's point in a more staccato beat. Slowly she became aware of the string bass subtly injecting it's own opinion in barely audible tones. With each note, the bass' strong, steady rhythm became louder, more dominant, as the other two instruments became softer, seemingly taming them until the song concluded.

Amon startled the poor girl when he spoke. "What did it sound like to you?"

Blushing, she ducked her head, suddenly realizing how close he was to her. "It reminded me of an opera," she whispered shyly.

"How so?" They could both hear the humor in his voice.

"It seemed the saxophone and drums were having an argument, based on their sounds. Like in opera, the music helps to set the emotion. Unlike opera, though, there are no words to tell the story." Pausing, Robin bit her lower lip before quickly glancing up at the usually surly man before continuing. "Is that right?"

Amon's mouth quirked into a half-smile at her hesitancy.

"Sure," he responded casually. Her pouting glare at his response forced him to chuckle.

"Robin, it's music. There is no right answer."

"That doesn't bother you?" the petite girl asked.

"It's up to you to interpret it however you wish. The same song may evoke different emotions on different days." Realizing that she was not accepting that answer, he continued patiently, "You are a craft user. Would you agree that you have to control your emotions very tightly?"

"Yes..."

"Music allows your emotions to escape and be expressed while you are still in control. Your mind interprets it based on your emotions at the time."

"Oh..."

The clamor on stage indicated that the musicians were returning from their break. Robin glanced quickly in their direction.

"Would you mind if I joined you and listened some more?"

Absentmindedly, Amon nodded his assent as he pulled another bar stool closer to himself and indicated it was for her.

As the first rumbles of the bass was heard, reminding Robin of the beginning of a rainstorm, Amon leaned towards her. "I suggest you close your eyes. It will likely make the music have a more powerful impact," he whispered lowly. As she obeyed, he leaned closer. "And keep you from setting anything on fire."

When the young witch's face scrunched into what would have been a glare had her eyes been open, the normally reserved man smiled. Sitting back on his own stool, he watched his partner's reactions. If she caught him, he'd explain that he was making sure she didn't loose control of her emotions, and thus her craft. In reality, he wasn't at all concerned about that, but he wasn't about to tell her the real reason.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this Amon wasn't too ooc in this for people. I figure that he can't be completely uptight all the time. Let me know what you think!

**11 Feb 2010**


End file.
